Composite parts have been incorporated in vehicles for reducing vehicle weight. In self-supporting vehicle bodies, composite materials are sometimes used as panels in the vehicle's body. To achieve high stability, the individual composite parts need to be fastened to a stable framework. Using a framework, however, provides an added complexity to the vehicle body structure.
It is the object of the invention to provide a composite vehicle body part that is lightweight and that can be fastened to adjacent composite parts to form a reliable, simple and stable structure.